the storm child
by solar flare of darkness
Summary: ichigo was flying through the skies of karakura town when he felt a senkeimon open near the river. when he got there he saw rukia stumble out of it badly injured and then a few moments later got the shock of his life.


**This takes place two weeks after Ichigo came from Soul society after saving rukia from execution. Plus I'm going to use the entire bleach series but there won't be a bount arc in the story.**

"**zanpakuto talk inner world"**

"**zanpakuto talk outside inner world**"

"_**hollow talk**_"

"_**ichigo talk or thoughts**_"

Ichigo was flying through town because he felt something odd by the river- it felt like a senkeimon to him but he couldn't be sure. When he got there ichigo saw rukia falling out of a senkeimon badly wounded."Oi! Rukia what happened to you? Are you ok?" Ichigo asked slightly worried seeing the condition she was in: there was a large gash on her stomach and she was losing blood fast."I-ichigo is that you? Thank goodness..." Rukia said slowly as she drifted into unconciousness. Ichigo then turned to the senkeimon that was still open as he saw two women step out, the first wore a pure white kimono that was tied at the back by a big white ribbon and as she touched the grass it froze by making contact with her feet shocking ichigo a bit. She also pale white

skin and hair and had red glossy lips and had teal green eyes.

The other woman though vagely familiar wore a deep blue kimono which hugged her figure tightly leaving little to the imagenation, she had long flowy black hair that reached her back and had azure blue eyes. As they left the senkeimon both of them turned their gaze to ichigo who was holding rukia in his arms, the second unkown woman got tears in her eyes and looked at ichigo softly while quickly walking over to him. Ichigo was about to say something when the woman grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug after he let go of rukia to fight them if needed.

Ichigo was very socked about what was happening when suddenly a wave of images and voices slammed into his head like a sledgehammer while he gripped both sides of his head trying to lessing the pain. After about five minutes the pain died down and the released ichigo but stood less than a meter from him and at him with pleading eyes. Ichigo during the five minutes of pain slowly realised what the images were: it was his past lifes memories awakened. He than remebered everything: he was kaien shiba brother to ganju and kukaku shiba, luitenant of the thirteenth division and wielder of the zanpakuto nejibana.

When he looked at the woman in front of him he softened his eyes and got a small warm smile on his face warming the woman's heart with hope and happiness. Ichigo then stepped closer to her and pulled her into a warming hug and whispered into her left ear."Thanky you... Nejibana it is good to see you again. But who is you're companion?" Ichigo asked as he pulled away from hug although reluctantly and looked between nejibana and the other woman. Nejibana then got a smile on her face and was overjoyed that ichigo rememered his past life and who she was, she looked at ichigo warmly."**Yes it is good to see you again ichigo and this...**" She pointed to the other woman."**Is sode no shirayuki she is rukia kuchiki's zanpakuto.**" Nejibana said and stepped over to ichigo's left side, took hold of his hand and rested her head on his left shoulder.

Ichigo stiffened a bit at the close contact with his zanpakuto/companion but then relaxed and put his left arm around her waist pulling her closer to him."Ah I see... But nejibana may I ask why you two were hunting rukia?" Ichigo asked with the smile still on his face and a bit curious as to the reason why they did what they did. Nejibana seeing that ichigo wasn't angry with her smiled at him a sheepishly while looking at sode no shirayuki to explain what happened. Sode no shirayuki then stepped forward a bit ready to explain what exactly happened."**Very well ichigo it all happened a few hours ago...**" She started to explain.

**Flashback:**

**It was a few hours ago when the soutaicho called a emergency meeting on top of the sokyoku hill, as the taicho's and fuku-taicho's all gathered on the hill a fog slowly crept across it while a lone figure walked across the bridge leading to hill. As the figure got closer they were all shocked to see it was chojiro the first division luitenant and he was ver badly injured and struggling to keep awake."Chojiro-san what happened to you?" Asked ukitake-taicho as he was being treated by unohana-taicho of the fourth division.**

**"Well let me then enlighten you all... Shinigami." A mysterious voice suddenly said as the fog cleared and shocked everyone there infront of them were a group of odd looking people looking right back at them. At the front of the group was a man with shoulder length shaggy brown hair that wore a long white coat with abnormally long fingernails."Sorry but the soutaicho won't be coming here, you see he was captured by you're zanpakuto: katen kyokotsu, sogyo no katawari and minazuki." The mysterious man continued shocking everyone there further not believing such a feat was possible.**

**Byakuya then stepped forward with his eyes narrowed looking at the with suspicion."Who are you and what do you mean the soutaicho is captured and what do you mean our zanpakuto?" Byakuya asked with slight anger in his voice while the man just chuckled and looked smugly at the all."It is like I said as for me my name is muramasa and here is the zanpakuto that were freed from their imprisonment by the shinigami. Also the shinigami's time to rule is over for now its the zanpakuto's turn." As muramasa said this byakuya got shocked hearing that name and then the zanpakuto all lunged forward at the shinigami thus a all out war began.**

**Sode no shirayuki and nejibana then decided to team up together because they both agreed with each other to head to the real world in order to find ichigo – in nejibana's case to become reunited with him and in sode no shirayuki's case to let him know he has a third zanpakuto hidden inside him ready to be wielded. Sode no shirayuki knew that when she left her former wielder rukia that ichigo would be able to unlock her power and potential to the fullest. They then followed after rukia and renji who were trying to escape to the real world for help but were stopped by nejibana and sode no shirayuki. As both rukia and renji stopped in their tracks rukia looked wide eyed at her zanpakuto sode no shirayuki, while her zanpakuto looked with anger and hate at rukia shocking her further to see her own zanpakuto look at her like that.**

**They attacked each other a bit and rukia managed to make it to the main senkeimon and escape soul society heavily wounded but with the two zanpakuto hot on her trail. She then reached the real world and before passing out sae ichigo heading towards her. She then let sleep take her knowing she was safe.**

**Flashback end:**

"**...And that's what happened.**" Sode no shirayuki finished and looked at ichigo who was shocked to say the least at hearing what happened with hoping look in her eye that he would accept her as his zanpakuto. Ichigo then sighed to calm himself down and looked between her and nejibana."Ok I understand but are you sure you want me to become you're new wielder?" Ichigo asked carefully looking at them both."**Yes ichigo I'm sure, I will leave most of my power with rukia but my true power will be unlocked by you I'm sure.**" Sode no shirayuki said firmly and looked at ichigo hopefully.

Ichigo then looked at nejibana who nodded her head 'yes' ichigo then made up his mind and looked at sode no shirayuki."Very well sode no shirayuki I would like to have you as my zanpakuto. So... How do we do this?" Ichigo asked a bit sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. Both zanpakuto then materialised their blades. Nejibana's blade had dark hilt wrappings around the hilt, a hexagon handguard with swirls of water on it and the blades itself was a daito with a sleek silver blade and was sheathed in a see green sheathe. Sode no shirayuki's blade had a brown hilt with a rectangular handguard and was sheathed in a plain brown sheathe.

"**Like this...**" Nejibana said softly as she stabbed ichigo in the chest while a bright light enveloped her and ichigo for a few moments after it died down her sheathe and blade were tied to a blue obi around ichigo's waist. Then sode no shirayuki stabbed ichigo with her blade and the same happened when it died down her blade was sheathed next to nejibana on his blue obi. Ichigo's appearance also changed quite a bit, he now had long black hair that reached his shoulders with bangs covering his face and now had azure blue eyes while his outfit also change a bit.

The same as when rukia gave him his powers back in the fullbring arc, ichigo then noticed that zangetsu was now sealed looking like a normal katana. His sealed blade had a silver hilt with a black diamond pattern on the hilt with a small chain hanging from the hilt, it also had a blue halfmoon shaped tsuba handguard and looked like a daito similar to his bankai. Ichigo then felt his reaitsu wildly fluctuate like everyone said it did and thanks to the memories of his previous life reigned it in and got control over his reaitsu which was now suppressed. With a smile on his face he picked up rukia and headed towards urahara's shop to get rukia healed with nejibana and sode no shirayuki at his sides and would later spar a bit with his sode no shirayuki and nejibana to learn and get use to their powers and techniques.

**What do you think continue with the story or stop? Please read and review! I chose to put the zanpakuto arc first because in the series it threw the whole storyline out of whack by placing it during the arrancar war. Also if anyone has any suggestion or tips with this or any of my other story please feel free. Deep reverance signing out!**


End file.
